Sur la ligne
by lespizzasjoey
Summary: Une micro-mini fic centrée sur Bones et Booth...
1. Chapter 1

**SUR LA LIGNE**

**PARTIE 1**

Temperance Brennan était seule chez elle, devant son ordinateur en veille. A vrai dire cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était immobile sur sa chaise, les coudes plantés sur le bureau, le regard dans le vide. Quelques minutes qu'elle se posait la même question, et qu'elle ne trouvait aucune réponse rationnelle. Et elle se trouvait stupide de se poser cette question, ridicule de trop penser à ça.

Quelques heures plus tôt elle avait apprit que son partenaire avait rendez-vous avec une femme. Sur le coup, elle avait été contente pour lui, la nouvelle ne lui avait pas fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais plus elle y repensait, moins l'idée lui plaisait. Et il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle à ça ! Absolument aucune… Et c'était ce "Pourquoi ?", ce "Pourquoi l'idée que Booth puisse voir une femme me dérange ?" qui la maintenait en état de veille depuis quelques minutes.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée complètement irrationnelle, mais qui peu à peu faisait son chemin dans son cerveau de génie. Si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une _autre_ femme. Une autre femme qu'elle. Non, cette idée était absurde ; elle était juste sa partenaire, son amie. C'était grotesque de penser de façon aussi égoïste…

Elle passa sa main sur son visage puis soupira. Il était tard, très tard. Son ordinateur indiquait 2h08, il lui restait environ 4h30 de sommeil avant de se préparer pour aller au Jeffersonian. Elle se leva enfin, s'étira et, après avoir fermé son ordinateur, alla enfin se coucher. Elle resta quelques instants immobile dans son lit, les genoux repliés sur son menton. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait trop de choses à penser. Alors elle releva sa couette et se dirigea dans le salon, convaincue qu'une musique du monde dans sa chaîne hifi et qu'un livre sur l'étude du comportement calmeraient certainement son esprit… Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'était endormie, le nez sur son livre.

Son réveil sonna à 6h30 précisément. Elle eu peine à le trouver et à l'éteindre. Et encore plus à se réveiller. Elle déplia ses jambes douloureuses d'être restées dans la même position pendant quelques heures, puis tourna la tête. Son cou lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle allait commencer la journée avec un torticolis et la fatigue qui lui tiraillait le ventre et les yeux. Elle se força à manger quelque chose et à avaler un bol de thé, puis se rendit en métro au Jeffersonian. Plus prudent, avait-elle pensé.

Une fois arrivée à l'Institut, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis la veille. Elle se dirigea donc vers les toilettes pour se redonner une contenance. La fatigue se voyait jusque sous ses yeux, qui avaient légèrement rougis par manque de sommeil. Elle s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau puis soupira. Elle devait oublier cette histoire et se concentrer sur son travail. Les autres membres de l'équipe devaient arriver dans une heure, elle avait assez de temps pour prendre une douche et se préparer un autre café.

Une heure plus tard, Temperance Brennan était dans son bureau, la tête sur le clavier. Endormie.

"Ah tu es là, je te cher…"

Angela Montenegro venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Elle se pencha sur elle et la réveilla doucement.

"Brennan, tu as dormi ici ?"

Elle constata que son amie avait l'air complètement épuisée.

"Hmmm, non. Quelle heure il est ?

- 9h03.

- Oh non !

- Quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?!

- Tu es là depuis quelle heure ?

- 7h30, à peu près.

- D'accord. Tu as dormi cette nuit ?"

Temperance regarda sa meilleure amie avec un air enfantin.

"Deux heures tout au plus.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tracassée ?

- Non, non. Non je ne suis pas tracassée. J'ai juste du mal à dormir.

- Des cauchemars ?

- Non.

- Insomnie ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Problèmes gastriques ?

- Qu… Non !

- Masturbation ?

- Ange ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas devenir aussi gênée que Booth quand on aborde le sujet "sexe"."

Temperance ne broncha pas.

"Oh… Alors c'est de Booth dont il s'agit finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- L'idée que Booth voit une autre femme que toi te dérange.

- Booth a le droit de voir qui il veut.

- Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit. Seulement ça ne te plait pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…"

Angela quitta la pièce, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle avait tout comprit. En quelques minutes elle avait comprit ce qu'en une nuit Temperance avait essayé de d'analyser puis de mettre de côté.

Elle se leva de sa chaise puis secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire complètement absurde. _"Je ne vois pas pourquoi…"_

*** *** ***

Au même moment, dans son bureau, Seeley Booth passait en revue les évènements de la veille. Sur une pulsion il avait accordé un rendez-vous à une jeune femme, qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'apprécier. Une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés de manière assez chaotique puisqu'elle l'avait bousculé dans la rue alors qu'il tenait un café brûlant dans chaque main. Elle s'était, bien sûr, répandue en excuses, et pour se faire pardonner elle l'avait invité à dîner dès le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui.

Seeley Booth restait perplexe quand à cette invitation. Loin de lui l'idée d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, mais il trouvait presque miraculeux qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec une femme. Une inconnue. Même pour un dîner. Surtout pour un dîner.

Il avait été obligé de l'avouer à sa partenaire, Temperance Brennan, qui en voyant sa chemise tachée, lui avait demandé comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état dès le matin. Oui, c'était un aveu qu'il lui avait fait, lui qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, lui qui se préservait, lui qui n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments personnels.

Elle ne l'avait pas taquiné avec ça, à vrai dire elle ne lui avait fait aucunes remarques. Il l'avait vu sourire, puis repartir au labo. Et lui s'était dirigé vers son bureau où il avait passé le reste de la journée.

Et il y était encore ce matin, assis sur sa chaise en cuir, les pieds bien plantés sur le sol. Le soir même il dînerait avec cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il ne ressentait pas grand chose pour le moment. Pas même l'ombre d'une petite excitation, ni d'une quelconque peur qui lui soulèverait le ventre. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait mis sa vie sentimentale de côté. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Cela faisait plusieurs mois… il aurait dû être ravie d'enfin rencontrer une femme. Mais même si leur rencontre avait été pour le moins originale, sur ce dîner flottait une espèce d'insatisfaction qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et ce sentiment, cette insatisfaction l'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit, d'appréhender un minimum ce dîner.

Mais en y repensant la jeune femme était très jolie. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, longs et bouclés, des yeux verts très clairs et un visage fin. Il n'avait pas regardé ses lèvres, trop obnubilé par sa chemise et son ventre brûlants. Puis il se souvint de leur conversation lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé, un sourire aux lèvres.

"_Oh, je suis vraiment, terriblement désolée… _

_- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde._

_- Vous croyez vraiment qu'autant de gens sont maladroits ?_

_- Oh moi et les statistiques…_

_- Encore une fois, je suis désolée ! Que puis-je faire pour me pardonner ?_

_- C'est pas grave, j'habite pas loin, je vais monter me changer._

_- Un dîner._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je vous invite à dîner pour m'excuser. Oh je sais que d'habitude ce sont les hommes qui font ce genre de propositions, mais ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez bousculé, et ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve avec ma chemise tachée…_

_- Je… oui, pourquoi pas._

_- Demain soir, ça vous va ?"_

En fin de compte, peut-être allait-il l'apprécier. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il passa la journée.

*** *** ***

Temperance était restée seule dans son bureau pour déjeuner, elle fut bientôt rejointe par Angela.

"Chérie, tu n'es pas avec Booth ?

- Non, il mange avec un de ses collègues.

- Hmm, vous êtes fâchés ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que par hasard ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec son rencard de ce soir ?

- Pas du tout. Il est allé manger avec un collègue, point barre !

- Ok, ok. Mais tu sais, quand tu as un rendez-vous, il réagit presque de la même manière."

Tout d'un coup, Temperance se montra intéressée par la conversation.

"C'est à dire ?

- Et des rendez-vous, tu en as plus que lui !

- C'est à dire ?!

- Oh tu sais… il n'aime pas te savoir avec d'autres hommes, il a toujours l'impression que tu ne choisis pas les bons.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de me dire avec qui je dois sortir.

- Certes. Mais il tient à toi, alors c'est comme ça qu'il te le montre. Et puis ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit là, mais de Booth. Booth qui a un rendez-vous…

- Oui.

- Avec une femme.

- Oui Angela, je sais.

- Une autre femme que toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée te dire là ?

- Rien. Admets simplement que ça ne te plait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Que l'idée que Booth sorte avec une autre femme que toi ne te plait pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- A d'autres ! Et tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Angela, je suis fatiguée.

- Ta ta ta, cette fois-ci tu ne me fileras pas entre les doigts ! Je te connais ma chérie…"

Temperance essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter la conversation, mais avec Angela en face, elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir.

"Tu crois que je suis égoïste de penser ça ?

- Pas du tout.

- Alors que je ne connais même pas cette femme ?

- Mais l'égoïsme n'a rien à faire là dedans !

- Booth est sortie avec de nombreuses femmes.

- Nombreuses, tu es sûre ?

- Il est normal qu'il sorte avec des femmes, c'est un homme, il a des besoins sexuels comme tout le monde.

- Brennan, pourquoi tu rationnalises toujours tout ?

- Je ne rationnalise pas. C'est un fait ! Même moi j'ai besoin de satisfaire mes besoins sexuels.

- Dans ce cas là qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ? Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Peut-être que tu te rends compte qu'il peut avoir envie de sortir avec une femme, et pas seulement par appétit sexuel. Ou peut-être que tu as peur de devenir moins importante à ses yeux… C'est juste une idée…"

Et encore une fois, Angela sortit du bureau de Temperance sans que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle grimaça, et porta sa main à son cou, toujours douloureux.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour, alors comment pouvait-elle juger de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son partenaire ? Qui était-elle pour juger ses relations ?

Angela avait raison, elle était trop rationnelle, elle ne se laissait pas aller. Elle analysait tout d'un point de vue neutre, mais elle ne l'était pas.

En fin de compte ce n'était pas si grotesque que ça. Elle ne jugeait pas,…simplement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle l'admettait. Ca ne lui plaisait pas…

"Ca ne me plait pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas ?"

Temperance sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Booth rentrer dans son bureau.

"Vous m'avez fait peur.

- Désolé. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas ?

- Rien. Vous avez trouvé un cadavre ?

- Quel enthousiasme ! Pourtant vous avez l'air épuisé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes trop curieux.

- Hé…"

Il montre son badge à sa partenaire.

"… agent du FBI, Bones. C'est mon métier.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas un suspect à interroger.

- Ouh, suceptible aujourd'hui.

- Non, fatiguée seulement. Et que venez-vous faire dans mon bureau si personne n'est mort ?

- Merci, Bones, pour la… sensibilité dont vous faites preuve dès le matin.

- Merci.

- Bref… Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

- Je vais bien.

- Oui, vous avez l'air…

- Comment ?

- Rien. Je vais y aller maintenant, Bones. Passez une bonne journée.

- Merci, vous aussi."

Et il quitta le bureau de Bones, aussi discrètement qu'il en était entré. Elle trouvait bizarre le fait qu'il soit simplement passé pour voir comment elle allait. Bizarre qu'il vienne la voir alors qu'un coup de fil aurait suffit...


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE 2**

Elle avait fait du chemin depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Booth. Elle était prête à admettre que l'amour existait bel et bien, même si elle n'avait pas de preuve tangible. Parce que Booth y croyait, elle était prête à mettre ses convictions de côté, à croire que l'amour pouvait créer quelque chose de spécial.

Mais pour elle, qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour, la seule question en suspend était "comment le reconnaître quand il se présentera ?". Et soudain la panique l'envahit. Et s'il s'était déjà présenté ? Et s'il était trop tard ?

Elle se raisonna, revenant à sa rassurante pensée rationnelle. Il ne fallait pas non plus tomber dans l'excès et changer du tout au tout. Certes elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Booth, mais pas au point de devenir superstitieuse ou de paniquer à la moindre contrariété.

Les coudes plantés sur son bureau, elle laissa ses pensées flotter autour d'elle, essayant de s'en libérer quelques instants. De faire le point.

"Alors, tu as réfléchi ?"

Angela était arrivée sans prévenir, stoppant du même coup Temperance dans sa.

"Si tout le monde m'interrompt tout le temps, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réfléchir.

- Tout le monde ?

- Toi, Booth…

- Booth ? Il est venu ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je te laisse alors.

- Angela."

Elle se retourna.

"Tu crois que je devrais dire à Booth que je n'aime pas qu'il sorte avec une autre femme ?

- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu dois lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

- Réfléchis-y."

Et elle s'en alla. Temperance resta seule devant son ordinateur, légèrement frustrée. Légèrement énervée qu'Angela n'ait pas terminé le fond de sa pensée. Comment pouvait-elle deviner ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ?

*** *** ***

Seeley Booth sortit du Jeffersonian avec un léger goût d'inachevé, un arrière goût d'insatisfaction qui restait attaché à ses pensées. Il continua néanmoins sa marche silencieuse jusque dans son bureau. Deux heures plus tard, il avait fini de s'occuper de la paperasserie, fini de passer des appels importants, fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il décida d'appeler Bones, plutôt que de la déranger directement.

"Allo Bones ? Ici Booth.

- Oui Booth, j'avais deviné.

- Je préfère prendre les devants, on ne sait jamais avec vous…

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin. J'étais fatiguée.

- Et vous l'êtes toujours je parie. Combien de cafés avez-vous pris ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Ca vous dit d'en prendre un autre ? Je passe vous chercher pour aller au Royal Dîner ?

- Je… Très bien.

- Parfait."

Et il raccrocha, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient assis à leur table habituelle, un café brûlant devant eux.

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas?"

Temperance redressa immédiatement la tête, comment avait-il deviné ?

"De ne pas avoir mangé avec vous ce midi, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Oh… Non.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé toute seule au moins ?

- De toute manière je n'avais pas faim ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé ? Commandez-vous quelque chose au moins.

- Je n'ai pas faim, Booth.

- Très bien. Mais vous n'allez pas finir la journée, avec votre fatigue en plus…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ?

- Comme ça ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours protecteur avec moi ?

- Vous êtes ma partenaire, mon rôle est de vous protéger.

- Quand je suis en mission oui, mais là…

- Vous préférez quand je ne remarque rien ? Quand par exemple je ne dis pas que vous avez l'air tellement fatiguée qu'il y a probablement quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Qui vous perturbe peut-être ? Quand je ne viens pas vous voir, juste parce que j'ai envie de savoir comment vous allez ?

- Je…

- Quand je ne fais pas attention à vous ?

- Booth…"

Il avait cessé de parler. Elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Pour le rassurer. Pour le remercier. Un geste simple, un geste tendre, un geste qui n'a pas besoin de mot pour se faire comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il sortir avec une autre femme qu'elle ? Comment pouvait-il se satisfaire d'un rendez-vous avec une autre femme alors que les moments qu'il passait avec celle qui était devant lui le comblait déjà ?

Il reposa sa tasse de café, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber sur Washington, conférant à l'instant une magie presque palpable. Ils étaient au bord de la ligne, juste au bord. Pas encore dessus. Pas encore.

Et soudain, il se leva.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Venez ?"

Il lui tendait la main.

"Et votre rendez-vous ?

- Je n'en ai plus.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je viens de le décider. Vous venez ?"

Il lui tendait toujours la main, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Dehors la neige commençait à tomber. Elle regarda quelques secondes la main de son partenaire, puis la rue derrière la baie vitrée. Le spectacle était magnifique. Des gens, le menton en l'air, regardaient les gros flocons blancs descendre du ciel. Elle resta comme ça quelques instants, le regard figé derrière la vitre, quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à Seeley Booth. Puis elle se retourna, un sourire épanouit sur son visage, et pris la main que lui tendait son partenaire.

"Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Chut."

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire à son tour, et ils franchirent les portes du Royal Dîner. Elle n'avait même pas sentit leurs mains se rejoindre. Elle attendait en silence qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Vous n'avez toujours pas faim ?

- Ca va.

- Bien. Et est-ce que vous êtes fatiguée ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi, Booth ?

- Oh, comme ça…"

Un air malicieux sur le visage, il avança un peu plus loin dans la rue, entraînant avec lui sa partenaire.

"Booth, qu'est-ce que…

- Vous me faites confiance ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ok."

Et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Temperance appréhendait un peu ce que son partenaire avait en tête. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour lui demander des précisions, puis se ravisa à chaque fois.

Seeley Booth improvisait au fur et à mesure des pas qu'ils faisaient. Le principal était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et qu'il avait fait le bon choix en n'allant pas à ce rendez-vous… Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il n'avait pas prévenu la jeune femme qu'il annulait leur rendez-vous, et il culpabilisait. Il s'arrêta donc, en plein milieu du trottoir, sous le regard perplexe de sa partenaire.

"Excusez-moi, je dois juste donner un coup de fil. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps."

Temperance acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans pour autant comprendre ce soudain revirement de situation. Quelques secondes plus tôt ils marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Washington sous un rideau de neige. Naturellement. Une nuit romantique, magique, se prit-elle à penser. Elle esquissa un sourire puis secoua la tête, consciente de sa bêtise. Elle était trop fleur bleue. Ce n'était qu'une nuit d'hiver parmi tant d'autres… Elle regarda à nouveau les rues mouvementées de la ville à cette heure. Pourtant c'était comme si tout était figé sur place, ralenti. Comme si le temps n'avait pas d'importance, ni le vent qui lui glaçait les oreilles. Comme si tout était prêt à basculer, à tanguer d'un côté ou d'un autre, mais pourtant bien en équilibre. Comme si la ville était sur un fil invisible. Et elle avec. Oui, elle avec. Juste sur la ligne…

Seeley Booth revint vers sa partenaire qui lui tournait le dos, face à la rue. Discrètement il lui enleva un flocon de neige emprisonné dans ses cheveux. Elle frémit. De tout son corps. Elle laissa sa main d'homme chercher un endroit où se cacher. Où se poser pour quelques temps. Elle la laissa chercher, mais pas très longtemps. Elle la captura dès qu'elle la sentit arriver. Elle la voulait ! Elle voulait ce contact, elle l'avait refusé trop longtemps. Elle ne lui avait laissé que son dos à toucher, elle ne lui avait donné que ça.

Il était temps de lui confier plus…

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, et le vent froid lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle le sentit se rapprocher, doucement arriver devant elle. Comme toujours lorsqu'il la regardait il avait ce sourire si confiant et si sincère qui illuminait son visage. Quand il la regardait elle…

Il avait raison : ce qui se passait entre eux leur appartenait.

Elle oublia la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle laissa s'envoler toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, et dont elle venait juste de trouver les réponses. Elle se laissa aller, et qu'importe les conséquences, elle avait apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ensemble ils avaient réussit à créer quelque chose de spécial…

Elle ne regardait plus la rue, elle avait concentré son regard ailleurs, quelque part entre leur deux mains réunies. Quelque part sur cette ligne invisible qu'entre partenaires ils ne devaient pas franchir. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de raison, pas de bonne ou de mauvaise conscience. L'un comme l'autre avait fait la promesse silencieuse de se laisser tenter, sans regarder en arrière.

Une voiture passa à vive allure devant eux, les éclaboussant d'une eau sale et glacée. Sous la surprise, Temperance lâcha la main de son partenaire, puis trembla de froid. D'instinct elle se blottit contre son partenaire, et, consciente de son geste, recula. Elle le regarda, avec ses grands yeux clairs, rapprocher très lentement son visage du sien. Sa main droite alla caresser son front, prétextant remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, il ferma les siens, et en une seconde leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Oh bien sûr elle ne s'était jamais imaginée l'embrasser, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à l'idée de sortir avec son partenaire, jusqu'à cette seconde où elle avait posé son coeur sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait faire de comparaison avec les hommes qu'elle avait connu. Ca n'avait tellement rien à voir… C'était comme lorsqu'il touchait son dos ; elle sentait une chaleur, une agréable brûlure envahir son corps. Elle se sentait chez elle. Aucuns des hommes qu'elle avait connu n'avaient réussit à déclencher ça en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison ! C'était ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il touchait son dos. Alors ses lèvres…

La ville pouvait bouger, vivre, ou même mourir sous ses yeux, elle s'en fichait. La ville pouvait tanguer d'un côté ou d'un autre, ou bien rester en équilibre… elle s'en fichait, elle avait trouvé le sien. Dans un souffle elle se recula, un rouge imperceptible qui lui montait aux joues. Elle le regarda, un sourire dans les yeux.

Ses mains trouvèrent son visage, et se posèrent délicatement sur ses joues, creusées par l'âge. Elle les caressa quelques instants, et traça un chemin jusque son menton. Puis elle laissa son doigt dessiner le contour de ses lèvres fines. Lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser à nouveau. Pour vérifier, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire à l'intérieur.

Seeley Booth avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, un peu comme un adolescent qui voyait pour la première fois le visage de l'amour. Le vrai. Il l'embrassa à son tour, jouant avec ses lèvres, les mordillant, s'éloignant puis revenant avec plus de passion.

Aveuglément sans doute, il la plaqua contre le mur d'un magasin de jouets, et il continua de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de brutal dans leurs baisers, rien de féroce ni de bestial. Rien de violent. Rien de doux non plus…

*** *** ***

La nuit était noire, on ne voyait pas grand chose dans les rues. Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan étaient donc à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il était 19h passée, trop tôt pour manger, trop tard pour retourner travailler.

Ils avaient cessé leurs baisers, et restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

"On devrait se mettre au chaud."

Elle le regarda en souriant. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui prit la main.

"Où on va ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Alors en silence ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking du FBI.

"Je conduis.

- Non, non, non. C'est _ma_ voiture, c'est _moi_ qui conduis.

- Alors je ne te dirais pas où on va.

- Très bien. Je connais un endroit…"

Il découvrait une autre facette de la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Même s'il savait qu'elle obtenait souvent ce qu'elle voulait, il découvrait d'autres moyens de persuasion qu'il n'avait jamais entrevu auparavant. Dans son regard il pouvait lire à la fois de la déception, de l'envie et de l'appréhension.

"Ce que femme veut…

- Et pas de réflexions sexistes devant moi !"

Il esquissa un sourire. De satisfaction. De soulagement. De contentement. Et il lui tendit les clefs.

"Merci."

Elle entra dans la voiture, et démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence, seulement quelques regards servaient de conversation. Pas besoin de mots ni de gestes pour rendre l'instant spécial.

Elle gara la voiture devant chez elle. Il reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être allé de nombreuses fois. Ils montèrent les escaliers comme s'ils devaient monter des milliers de marches. Et marche après marche, la tension était de plus en plus palpable. L'envie de plus en plus pressante. Quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas. Elle ouvrit la porte, non sans difficulté, puis laissa entrer son partenaire qui referma la porte derrière lui. Elle déposa son manteau sur le canapé, et se retourna.

"Tu veux quelque ch…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait capturé ses lèvres. Pas le temps de prendre sa respiration qu'il lui donnait la sienne.

"…ose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Mais je veux bien une bière."

Il sourit, d'un sourire malicieux auquel elle ne sut résister. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau et le déposait à côté de celui de la jeune femme. Il savourait plus que tous ces petits moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin sur cette ligne, ils avaient du temps pour s'apprivoiser…


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE 3 **

Lorsque Temperance Brennan ouvrit les yeux, un élan de panique la submergea totalement. Elle se redressa d'un coup, assise dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle porta la main sur ses lèvres puis jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle. Personne. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, et se laissa tomber en arrière. La main sur le front, elle se massait la tempe, consciente du sérieux problème auquel elle devait faire face. Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec lui, c'était déjà ça. Mais elle en avait eu envie…

Elle se redressa à nouveau. La journée allait être pleine de doutes et de questionnements. Elle sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver.

Une fois hors du lit, les cheveux en bataille, elle enfila sa robe de chambre noire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Sur le canapé du salon, une couverture, et sur la table basse, quatre bières vides. Vestiges de leur soirée de la veille.

Une fois sortie de la cuisine, une tasse de café brûlante à la main, elle s'assit sur le canapé, juste à côté de la couverture. La tasse de café lui réchauffait les mains en même temps que de la réveiller. Elle contemplait les bières sur la table basse. Elle n'avait rien rangé, elle avait laissé tout tel quel, car trop fatiguée pour s'en occuper immédiatement. « Demain », avait-elle pensé sur le coup. Et elle était allée dormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant un instant elle resta assise sur le canapé, et repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé de passer une soirée comme celle là avec son partenaire. Tout le monde l'avait envisagé pour elle, Angela surtout. Mais elle… Et ce n'est pas juste à cause de cette ligne invisible qu'ils s'étaient fixés il y a quelques années déjà. Simplement, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec son partenaire. C'était Booth ! Celui avec lequel elle travaillait depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Son meilleur ami. La relation qu'ils entretenaient avait toujours été claire pour elle. Et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de gâcher une aimitié aussi forte pour la faire évoluer en une relation amoureuse qui ne durerait pas. Oui, la relation qu'ils entretenaient avait toujours été claire pour elle.

Mais alors pourquoi ce sourire ne voulait pas s'en aller de ses lèvres ?

La tasse de café n'avait pas bougée : elle était toujours entre les mains de Temperance Brennan. Toujours assise, dans la même position, sur le canapé de son salon, elle était perturbée par cette nouvelle question qui avait investi ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre, mais une autre pensée persistait… Elle allait devoir affronter une journée au Jeffersonian sans avoir discuté avec son partenaire et désormais… désormais quoi ? Ami ? Oui, il l'était depuis quelques années déjà. Petit-ami ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et c'est justement de cela qu'ils devaient discuter. Comment devait-elle agir en face de lui lorsqu'elle était sur le lieu de son travail ? Sweets avait raison, cela avait forcément des répercussions professionnelles… Personnelles aussi, mais ça elle l'avait su dès que ses lèvres avaient touché celle de Booth.

Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se prépara.

Dans sa voiture, elle prit soudain pleinement conscience qu'elle était sur la ligne. Qu'ils étaient sur la ligne. Qu'ils l'avaient d'ailleurs sûrement franchie. Mais ne l'avaient-ils pas déjà franchie avant ? Avec le recul elle comprenait certaines choses. Elle se rendait compte que certains regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés, certaines phrases qu'ils avaient prononcés, certains silences, signifiaient beaucoup plus…

Elle ferma la portière de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Jeffersonian. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle poussa un long soupire pour se donner du courage.

Elle était arrivée à l'Institut avant tout le monde, comme à son habitude. La plupart des lumières étaient éteintes lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Elle posa son sac négligemment sur la table basse devant le canapé, puis s'assit. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et essaya de ralentir le flot de pensées qui envahissait son esprit. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et se leva brusquement. Elle prit de nouveau son sac, le posa sur son bureau, retira son manteau qu'elle mit sur le dossier de la chaise puis alluma son ordinateur et s'assit sur sa chaise.

Elle n'en bougea pas l'heure qui suivit, passée à remplir des dossiers, sans penser à autre chose qu'au travail. Elle avait cette capacité à être totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, de sorte que les pensées parasites n'entachent pas son travail.

« Et bien sûr tu es dans ton bureau. Toujours là, toujours à la même heure. Tous les matins.

- Hé, Ange. »

Angela venait d'entrer dans son bureau, un dossier dans la main. Elle paraissait légèrement aggacée de trouver sa meilleure amie dans son bureau. Puis, elle se radoucie.

« Alors tes insomnies, ça s'arrange ?

- Ange, c'était juste une nuit. Je n'ai pas dormi une nuit. C'est tout.

- J'en conclue que tu as mieux dormi cette nuit ?!

- Je te remercie de t'en soucier. »

Temperance Brennan esquissa un sourire tandis que sa meilleure amie levait les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, tu as eu des nouvelles de Booth et de son rencard ?

- Pourquoi j'en aurais eu ?

- Ouuh, sujet sensible.

- Non Angela, ça ne l'est pas. Booth a sûrement eu mieux à faire que de me raconter sa soirée.

- Définitivement un sujet sensible. «

Camille Sarroyan arriva dans le bureau de Temperance Brennan, interrompant la discussion entre les deux meilleures amies.

« On se voit plus tard.

- Ange ! »

Intérieurement Temperance Brennan paniquait. Elle était en train de mentir à sa meilleure amie, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Que la fille du rendez-vous en question c'était elle ?

*** *** ***

Seeley Booth était rentré heureux chez lui. A vrai dire il avait arboré un sourire niais tout le long du trajet en voiture qui le menait à son appartement. Sourire qu'il avait gardé en montant les escaliers puis en franchissant la porte de son appartement, et enfin celle de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu dormir, pas longtemps. Il gardait cette image dans la tête, celle de sa partenaire lovée contre lui dans le canapé, une couverture les protégeant du froid.

_Ils étaient rentrés frigorifiés, et après avoir bu une bière avaient, d'un commun accord silencieux, décidé de ne rien précipiter. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le canapé et avaient iscutés pendant quelques heures. C'était lui qui avait brisé ce moment en disant qu'il fallait qu'il parte. C'était lui qui s'était levé lentement, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas du canapé. Il avait juré voir une moue de déception sur son visage, et il lui avait sourit. Puis embrassé. Embrassé jusqu'à la porte contre laquelle il avait buté. Embrassé pendant qu'il cherchait la poignée et la tournait. Embrassé alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le seuil de son appartement. Embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur à côté de la porte, et qu'il arrête brusquement, car le souffle lui manquait. Puis il ne pu retenir un rire._

_« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »_

_Front contre front, il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa à nouveau. Brièvement. Inconsiemment il la voulait insatisfaite. _

_« Je devrais partir. _

_- Non… »_

_Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, mais elle le retint. Les deux mains aggripées à sa chemise, le visage si près du sien, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Que l'envie était la plus forte. Alors il esquissa un sourire malicieux, sourire qu'il savait irrésistible. Il la sentait se rapprocher, puis elle l'embrassa. Brièvement. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle compris où il voulait en venir ? Avait-elle saisit les règles du jeu ?_

_« … pas sans ta veste. »_

_Elle se dégagea de son étreinte puis disparu derrière la porte. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son manteau, qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire malicieux._

_« Maintenant, tu devrais partir. »_

_Sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il savait désormais parfaitement qu'elle était tout aussi capable que lui de rentrer dans ce jeu –subtile- de séduction._

_Il s'avança pour poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais au dernier moment décida de délicatement les poser sur son front._

_« J'y vais. »_

_Il s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur rempli d'un million de choses indescriptibles._

Il sourit une dernière fois en pensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé et entra dans l'ascenceur. Arrivé dans son bureau, il fit son travail comme il en avait l'habitude, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. D'habitude concentré, et difficilement perturbable, il avait l'impression de devenir laxiste. Bien sûr il ne devait que donner des coups de fils et remplir des dossiers, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir la tete ailleurs. Concentrée sur autre chose que sur son travail.

Sur les coups de midi, il décida de passer voir sa partenaire. L'objet de ses divagations.

*** *** ***

Lorsque Camille fut partie, Temperance Brennan pu enfin souffler. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie, surtout sur un sujet comme celui là. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Angela aurait voulu tout savoir, jusque dans les moindre détails. Mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas clarifié la situation, ou au moins discuté avec Booth, mieux vallait garder ça pour elle.

« Bones.

- Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Elle nota le passage du tutoiement au vouvoiement, qui s'était fait instinctivement. Le contexte n'était pas le même, visiblement.

« J'ai pensé que t… ça vous dit d'aller manger ?

- Thaï ? »

Seeley Booth lui sourit, et elle se leva de sa chaise. Intérieurement elle bouillonnait, ne savait pas quoi penser. Après tout ce n'était qu'un dîner de plus autour de baguettes en bois, comme ils en avaient partagés bien d'autres avant. Oui, elle bouillonnait. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Non pas de l'embrasser, de se réfugier dans ses bras. Oui c'est ça, se réfugier dans ses bras et oublier tout le reste. Pour qu'une fois tout soit facile. Que rien d'autre ne compte.

« Booth… »

Elle attendit qu'il se retourne. Il arborait cet air à la fois surpris et légèrement anxieux.

« Il faudrait qu'on repar…

- Je sais. Mais pas ici. »

Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête, en toute discrétion. Elle bouilonnait, la peur venait d'assaillir son ventre aussi.

« Vous y avez pensé ? »

Il s'arrêta, se retourna à nouveau, lui faisant face avec ses grands yeux bienveillants. Elle, redoutait sa réponse. Il l'entraîna dans un bureau vide, juste à côté de la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée il s'approcha d'elle.

« A votre avis ? »

Coincée contre la porte elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, elle le regardait simplement droit dans les yeux. Puis avec hésitation, elle avança son visage tout près du sien, et frôla ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises, sans toutefois se poser dessus.

« Booth ! »

Il la regarda à son tour dans ses yeux tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon endroit, qu'ils pouraient être vu par les autres à cause des grandes baies vitrées… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle en avait envie. Et pour une fois c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ?!

Légèrement gênée et confuse elle baissa la tête, le rouge s'empara de ses joues sans que son partenaire ne le remarque. Elle osa enfin le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts, le voir la déshabiller du regard. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il commença par déposer quelques baisers sur son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire. Booth, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu as raison. Pas ici. »

Et de nouveau il lui pris la main et l'attira hors du bureau. Il lacha sa main car il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas être attachée, et qu'elle aurait probablement le sentiment de devoir lui appartenir s'il prolongeait ce geste. Alors il marcha plus vite, sans se retourner, espérant qu'elle le suive.

Arrivés dans le parking du Jeffersonian, il se retourna brusquement, et la vit quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, Bones. Mais on pourrait continuer chez toi. Ou chez moi. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

« On ne devait pas aller au Thaï ? »

7


End file.
